Rituximab for Autoimmune Retinopathy Clinical Protocol support contract designed to attain extramural support for developing, designing, interpreting, and evaluating clinical trials, epidemiologic and natural history studies. In addition, it will provide for outcomes research involving eye diseases and visual disorders and some preclinical studies. The focus shall be on the design of studies and the collection, analysis, and interpretation of data emanating from these studies, as well as support, and monitoring patient safety and follow-up. Contractor shall also provide analytical and data management support, as described in the work statement, for specified clinical research data bases, cost-effectiveness and economic analyses, quality of life assessment and outcomes research. This will include, but not be limited to, the following areas: analysis of Medicare and other health care databases;evaluation of existing NEI databases such as, centralized NEI Intramural Research database, the Eye Disease Case Control Study, Early Treatment Diabetic Retinopathy Study, Framingham Eye Study, and intramural AIDS and uveitis databases. Objective of Clinical Protocol: - Autoimmune retinopathy (AIR) is an inflammatory condition in which the patient's own immune system is attacking his or her eyes and causing vision loss. Patients with AIR are generally treated with immunosuppressive agents to treat the eye inflammation;however, the standard treatment for this disease is still being developed. - Rituximab, an immunosuppressive agent, is a monoclonal antibody that is directed against a part of the immune system that may be an important cause of AIR. Rituximab is approved for the treatment of non-Hodgkin's lymphoma and rheumatoid arthritis, but is not approved for the treatment of AIR. Researchers are interested in determining whether rituximab may be used to treat AIR. Objectives: - To to investigate the safety, tolerability and possible efficacy of rituximab as a treatment for AIR.